The Feudal Tale
by Inuyashas-Anime-Angel
Summary: Alot Inuyasha and friends....Yeah, find out...
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning 

A black haired 14-year-old girl sat in the shadows, staring at Inuyasha, a half demon half man pinned to a tree by arrows that resembled her own ones. She didn't dare disturb him and make Kikyo, the woman who did this mad. Although she too had once loved Inuyasha. She heard a quiet thump coming from the well near her. She ran into the bushes to hide. A girl climbed out of the well. She watched the other girl look around. She thought for a while and soon realized that she knew her. It was Kikyo, she thought. A strong hatred ran through her veins. She watched her as she walked up to Inuyasha. He woke up. He yelled at her. She yelled back defensively, "I don't know who this Kikyo girl is, but it isn't me! My name is Kagome, KA-GO-ME" He ordered her to take out the arrow out at once. Soon she did. Kroda walked out from behind the bushes. They both looked at Kroda, and swiftly glanced at each other. Inuyasha recognized her from the day that Kikyo had shot him with her powerful arrows. Inuyasha noted her arrows and slowly took a step away from the tree behind him. Kikyo's younger sister Kaede ran up to them wondering what Kagome had done to get Inuyasha off the tree. Kaede asked them to take a walk to talk about Kikyo and Inuyasha and how she believed that Kagome was the reincarnation of her older sister, Kikyo.

They ended up near a lake, where they saw a demon come out from nowhere. It grabbed the shikon jewel from Kagome's side, and flew away. Kaede ordered Kroda to give Kagome an arrow to try to shoot as well as Kroda. They both aimed and shot their arrow. Kroda had a better bow and hers went faster toward the demon. Kroda's arrow hit the demon, and it blew up. Shortly there after Kagome's arrow hit the shikon jewel, it shattered into a million shards. Inuyasha started yelling at Kagome. Kaede stopped him before he could hurt Kagome's feelings. Kaede pulled a necklace from her pocket and snuck up behind Inuyasha and pulled it over his head without him knowing.

Kaede pulled Kagome and Kroda to the side and said, "If you ever need to restrain Inuyasha use that." "How?" Kagome replied. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Kroda," said Kaede. They all looked at her. "You girls may need to restrain Inuyasha, so think of one word, and he will not be able to touch you." With out even thinking Kagome shouted, "Sit Boy!" Inuyasha's necklace slammed to the ground with a loud thud. Inuyasha got up. "Sit Boy!" she repeated. "That is so stupid, I don't need to say Sit Boy to restrain Inuyasha, and I can defend myself!" Inuyasha's neck slammed to the ground.

They heard a noise coming from the bushes. They all turned and stared. A short red-haired girl jumped out from the bushes wearing a red and maroon uniform exactly like Kroda's. Kroda ran over to the girl. "Kimiko, How did you get through the well into the feudal time?" Kroda said. "I thought it lead to the basement." She replied in an innocent voice.

Kroda looked at Inuyasha. "Can she stay with us and help us find the shikon jewel?" Inuyasha replied in an annoyed voice "Sure." Kimiko jumped into Kroda's arms, "Sister, I thought I'd never see you again, so did mother and father and even grandfather."

"Okay everyone" Kaede shouted, "All of you need to work together and find the shards from the shikon jewel. I'm counting on you." "Why can't I just find them myself?" Inuyasha said angrily. Kaede replied, "Kagome can tell when a demon has a shard, and Kroda has powerful arrows. From out of nowhere Kagome said, "Do you two go to West Tokyo High? You have the same uniforms as them." Kimiko corrected her, "Kroda does, but I'm only 6. She is in 9th grade, I'm only in 1st.I go to West Tokyo Elementary." "Oh," Kagome said with a big grin on her face, "I get it."

"I have got to go now." Kaede said. "Bye" They all managed to obtain a grin, and waved goodbye. As she was leaving she turned around and said, "Kimiko, if you are going to stay with the others I highly recommend you find a weapon to fight off demons with." She turned back and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Girl That Was Powerful**

They all agreed that Kimiko needed a weapon, and went off to find one. They found their way to a village that had only a few people and 1 store of hand-made items. Kroda grabbed a piece of rope and a knife and paid for it. They all left wondering what she was going to do. Kroda picked up a stick among the others. It was about 2 feet long. She tied the string to it and carved the stick to very sharp points in all directions. She also carved a place for each finger and Kimiko's hand. She gave the ugly stick on a rope to her little sister.

Kimiko grabbed a hold of the rope and held on tight. She took six steps back and they went around in circles.

A few days' later a hundred demons flew from the sky. Kimiko took out her stick and started swinging it around at random demons. It killed everyone it hit. Kroda and Kagome's arrows and Inuyasha's fabulous hands killed some too.

Here and there and it seemed like everywhere there was tons and tons of demons and jewel shards. After about a month or so they found themselves dealing with Sesshousamaru, Inuyasha's older brother. He was a full demon unlike Inuyasha. The moment Inuyasha saw him he said, "Hey bro." Kimiko looked into his eyes and said to Kroda "He looks fluffy." Kroda got the nerve to say, "Hey Fluffy, you look real cute today." Sesshousamaru blushed and said, "I don't feel cute and fluffy…" He kept talking, "A demon named Naraku has some jewel shards." Inuyasha looked and him with a confused look in his eyes, "So." Sesshousamaru turned his head and replied, "You'll find out later, and when you do just holler."

The next morning they woke up to find a wolf demon standing over them. "I am Koga the leader of all wolf demons."


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww… Fluffy**

Koga smiled, "How's it going?" He said in a somewhat annoying voice.

"Umm, good." Kagome and Inuyasha said. They looked over his shoulder to see a few other wolf demons. Inuyasha looked back at Koga, "I'm Inuyasha, and this is Kagome," He said as he pointed to her. He did the same for everyone else.

They talked for a while and they all became friends. "I heard that you were in search for the shards, and well, if you need some help, I will do my best to help out.

Everyone said their goodbyes, and they soon went their separate ways and everyone began to wonder what he was talking about. Kimiko looked over at her sister, "Your brother was really fluffy, and cute."

Kroda smiled, "Inuyasha, do you think he'd mind if we called him that?"

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment. He had never been aloud to give his brother a nickname before, but he didn't seem to mind when Kimiko and Kroda did. "Err," he muttered, "He didn't seem to care…"

Kimiko smiled, "Okay then." She said happily, "I made some fried cheese for a snack before I came to this era, I was going to give it to you Kroda."

"Oh really, that was very sweet of you, I looooove fried cheese!" Kroda exclaimed, "Lets all have some!"

Inuyasha looked puzzled, "What the heck is fried cheese?" He said.

Kroda looked over at him, "Well, its just this really great food that our mom taught us how to make when we were littler. You put a slice of cheese in a frying pan and then sprinkle some garlic powder on top of it, and then cook it until it gets all bubbly. Then you put it on a plate and let it cool. It tastes really good with ranch dressing."

"Oh," Kagome said, "I've had that before, it is really good, and I like it a lot."

They all started eating the fried cheese everyone liked it. Kimiko looked up at everyone, "What do you think about Koga?"


End file.
